The Mall Police Gang
by Glumshanks
Summary: A division of the Multiverse Police Crew who are cops at a new Mall called Two Missy Mall. However they are incredibly incompotent. What wacky situations will they get into?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at The Two Missy Mall.

The Mall Police Gang (Which was Roy, Ike,Young Link,Female Villager,Two Zebstrikas,Yung Hee Tyson,Daphne Blake,Ragna the Bloodedge,Captain Toad,Yamcha and Abridged Yamcha) were snoozing like the incompotent lazy idiots they were.

That was when The crime alert went off...which was promptly smashed by Yamcha,allowing everyone to continue sleeping.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY (BLEEP)ES BEFORE I FIRE YOU!" Emperor Palpatine,their boss,roared angrily.

They all got up and ran off to stop the crime.

Dark Pit and Lucas,members of the Hot Topic Krew,were stealing CDs.

The store owner,Abridged Cell,walked in and noticed this.

"Seriously?" He sighed.

That was when The Mall Police Gang arrived,running over the villanous CD seller.

"Stop in the name of justice." Zebstrika 1 exclaimed.

"Why if it isn't the idiots who weren't good enough to get into The Multiverse Police Crew." Lucas eyerollred.

The Mall Police Gang sobbed and collasped on the floor.

Dark Pit and Lucas blinked twice in confusion before running off.

Emperor Palpatine facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at The Two Missy Mall.

The Mall Police Gang were chasing after Vegeta,Abridged Vegeta,Abridged Nappa,and Wario.

However they kept bumping into each other and hitting each other accidentally,causing The Three Stooges sound effect to play.

"What's their incompetence level Vegeta?" Abridged Nappa asked.

"IT'S OVER NINE THHOOOOUUUSSAANDDD!" Both Vegetas exclaimed.

"(Bleep) you up the (Bleep) you jack(bleep)." Yung Hee muttered,tripping over a Leprechaun.

The four crooks got away.

"NOOOOO!" Exclaimed Yamcha.

Abridged Yamcha accidentally ran into everyone,causing them to tumble into a machine,which exploded.

"Are we seriously using this overused joke?" Roy sighed.

"Yep!" Young Link cheered.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all exclaimed,dissapearing into the sky with a twinkle and a ding.

"I hate my life." Emperor Palpatine deadpanned. A cow then fell on him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day in Two Missy Mall.

Abridged Yamcha was attempting to arrest Magikarp but Magikarp used flail,which caused Abridged Yamcha to be knocked out.

"I HUNGER!" Boomed a voice.

Spider-Man and Lego Spider-Man stopped in their tracks,recalling the voice's owner.

"It can't be..." Spidey gulped.

"IT IS!" Lego Spidey gulped.

It was then Galactus appeared.

"This mall will make a great snack." The incredibly powerful villan laughed.

"Galactus." Both Spideys said before fainting.

"We're all gonna die." Dan Hibiki said.

Abridged Cell and The Wii Balance Board sighed sadly.

SC4V-TP and CL4P-L3K embraced and said their goodbyes.

Speed Buggy and JabberJaw sobbed in a corner.

The Mall Police Gang and Palpatine hung their heads.

Everyone else in the Mall (All of whom were Goombas) ran around in a panic.

The Mall was being eaten while all of this was happening and soon the Mall and all the previously mentioned characters (who had been in the Mall) was devoured.

"NOW TO GO FIND THE MULTIVERSE POLICE CREW!" Galactus laughed,flying off.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Missy Mall and all of it's shoppers and workers suddenly appeared back where they had been,as if Galactus had never been here.

"Guys! We're alive!" Abridged Yamcha exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Palpatine shouted at the Mall Police Gang,causing them to bump into each other repeatedly as The Three Stooges sound effects played.

Yep,everything was back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it just me or does it feel like this story hasn't been updated in a bunch of months?" Zebstrika 2 wondered aloud.

"You feel that way because this story HASN'T been updated in a bunch of months." Zebstrika 1 deadpanned.

"Guys! There's a crime alert in the parking lot!" Daphne exclaimed.

The group made their way to the parking lot, accidentally running over Emperor Palpatine.

In the Parking Lot was Shredder and his Foot Soldiers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987), all of whom were stealing cars.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha exclaimed, using his former signature attack on a Foot Soldier.

The Foot Soldier promptly caused a chain reaction of explosions which destroyed the entire parking lot.

"...I Hate them." Palpatine deadpanned, having seen the destruction from his office.

A damaged car then crushed him.


End file.
